


I Totally Didn't Look...Much

by CommanderMo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMo/pseuds/CommanderMo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stared curiously at the wrapped item…it was certainly shaped like something she’d order in a lonely drunken state but…she already had three of them in her bedside table and surely Drunk Clarke should have had the common sense to know that they didn’t need another one.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The postal worker delivered your package to my place accidentally and I was expecting something so I totally didn’t look before I opened it and… wow that is um… quite an interesting thing you bought and I’m here to return it au</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Totally Didn't Look...Much

Clarke shuffled lazily down the hallway to her apartment, the walk seemed to get longer and longer after every 72 hour hospital shift she worked, the thought of her bed was the only thing keeping her feet moving forward. She was downright exhausted in every sense, almost positive that if someone were to look up the definition of the word exhausted, a picture of her would be right next to it—bloodshot eyes and dark circles included.

She paused just in front of her door, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion at the box resting on the floor in front of her, she couldn’t remember ordering anything online lately but she did have a bad habit of ordering things in a drunken haze or sometimes even in her sleep. She unlocked her door distractedly as she tried to piece together the last few weeks while nudging the box inside with her foot, noticing that it was extremely light and slid easily along with every nudge.

Placing her coat and bag down on the chair by the door she stared down at the package again, wondering if Raven and Octavia were trying to get her back for her severe lack of friendship lately. She shook her head as she bent over to pick up the box, they were 26 years old now, there was no way—okay, maybe there was _some_ way that they would stoop that low.

She carefully placed the box on what used to be her kitchen table, now covered in medical books and files and various sketches and art supplies, using a pencil to slice through the packaging tape. Clarke dug through the packing peanuts, letting them spill out onto the table and smirked in victory as she located the heavily bubble wrapped item.

She stared curiously at the wrapped item…it was certainly _shaped_ like something she’d order in a lonely drunken state but…she already had three of them in her bedside table and surely Drunk Clarke should have had the common sense to know that they didn’t need another one.

Clarke slowly unwrapped the item, her eyes widening in surprise and then narrowing in confusion, “What the…” She mumbled, staring at the item in her hand. She pulled it out of the sheath it was in and gasped.

Drunk Clarke definitely did not order this, and unless Sleep Clarke was dreaming about…fuck, she didn’t even know what could have caused her to order a dagger.

A real dagger.

A beautiful dagger, but still a real, actual weapon.

The handle was beautifully carved from wood with a design around the base and top and the blade…the blade was incredible with the most intricate pattern she’d ever seen. The artist in her was screaming, her fingers burning to trace the entire blade. But the rational thinker in her was yelling at her to put it back in its sheath and drop it immediately.

The doctor scanned the box with curious eyes wondering what company was even allowed to send daggers in the mail when her eyes caught the packaging information on the top flap, _Ms. Alexandria Woods, Unit 4358, 3077 Tower St. W, Polis._

“4358…” Clarke mumbled to herself, her mind flashing to the leggy brunette she had only seen a few times since the girl moved in across the hall a few months ago. That girl definitely did not look like someone who would order a weapon. Every time Clarke had seen her, she had giant bouquets of flowers or Yankee Candle bags in her hands and despite looking a little intimidating at first glance, the blonde had a feeling that she was the complete opposite.

She was sharp jaw lines and perfect cheekbones but she was also soft smiles when she thought no one was watching and soft spoken the few times Clarke had caught her with her cellphone pressed tightly between her ear and shoulder and a dog leash gripped tightly in her hands.

She had tried to come up with multiple scenarios on how to introduce herself to the brunette but had never gone through with any of them, Raven had gotten so annoyed she threatened to knock on the woman’s door next time she came over just so Clarke would shut up about the hot mysterious neighbour.

Clarke eyed the package carefully, the universe had delivered her the perfect way to finally talk to the other woman, _Alexandria_ , a fitting name for such a effortlessly gorgeous woman, and she wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass. She hastily stuffed the contents back inside of the box and closed it up to the best of her ability, giving herself a quick once over in the mirror by the front door and ruffling her hair so it looked half decent and not like she had it up for three days straight.

She paused with her fist hovering in front of the door directly across from her own, suddenly worried about what kind of impression she was about to leave on her neighbour. She could come across as a mail stealing slob as far as Alexandria was concerned and—

_‘Oh no.’_ She thought as the door opened suddenly, surprised green eyes zeroing in on her still raised fist and travelling down to the clearly opened package in her arms. “I didn’t open this!” Clarke rushed out before the brunette could speak, “I mean, I did, cause I thought it was mine…even though I didn’t remember ordering anything, but I just got off work and it was outside my door! I didn’t touch it—“ She stopped abruptly at her neighbour’s amused eyebrow raise.

“I’m just here to..return this to..you, Alexandria, right? I wouldn’t want this going to—“

“Lexa.” The brunette interrupted, “I don’t usually go by Alexandria.”

Clarke relaxed slightly, “I’m Clarke.”

“I know.” Lexa said as she leaned against the doorframe, “You’re the one who doesn’t know how to walk quietly when they get in at odd hours of the night.”

Clarke ignored the blush that was forcing its way into her cheeks, her eyes flicking down to the massive dog sitting patiently by the woman’s side, “You’re the one who has a giant dog that rattles the entire floor when he breathes.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes, “Do you have a reason for standing outside of my door or do you do this to all of your neighbours?”

“I..this was outside my apartment when I got home.” Clarke said, thrusting the box into Lexa’s arms. “I thought it was mine so I opened it, but only a tiny—okay, that’s a lie, I completely took it out but I thought it was mine. Anyways,” Clarke bit her lip, “I’m here to return this to you, it’s very, um, interesting and not at all concerning.”

Lexa peered into the box curiously, a slight blush crawling up her neck as she realized what it was. “Thank you, Clarke. I’ve been expecting for this for a long time.” She swallowed nervously.

“Do you order weapons online often?”

“This—this isn’t a _weapon_ , Clarke.” Lexa sputtered, “It’s an exact replica of a prop used by my favourite character, I’m not going to be using it.”

“So..you bought a prop from a movie—“

“Television show.”

“From a _television_ show, because your favourite character uses it?”

“Yes.”

Clarke eyed the woman warily, a slight smirk making its way onto her face, “I had a feeling about you, Lexa Woods, and I’m glad to see that my feelings are always correct.”

“And what was your feeling, Clarke?” She asked, the name rolling sharply off her tongue.

“You walk around all perfectly broody but I see right through you,” Clarke paused, slightly stepping into Lexa’s personal space, “You, are a nerd.”

Before she could control her emotions her mouth opened in surprise, a quiet gasp escaping her. The German Shepherd beside her was on high alert for danger, almost daring the blonde to step closer to his owner.

“Just because I can appreciate—“

“You ordered an exact replica that some dude—“

“Commander Lycia is a woman and she is— _was_ —the best character television has _ever_ seen.”

Clarke smirked victoriously at the brunette’s outburst, one eyebrow cocked curiously waiting for Lexa to realize she had further proved the blonde’s point.

Lexa clenched her jaw and tightened her hold on both the package in her hands and the dog’s leash, “If you’re done making a fantastic first impression of yourself, I have things to do.”

Clarke reached out and brushed her finger’s against Lexa’s arm, “Hey, I’m sorry. I’m not usually a bully. I was taught manners as a kid, I promise.” She smiled as she caught the brunette’s gaze, “Maybe I’ll watch the show with the _best character television has ever seen_ —“

“Please don’t, they really shot themselves in the foot when they killed the commander.” Lexa frowned, “Maybe you can come over sometime and I’ll show you her best scenes…or something.”

“I’d like that, I have the next few days off…if that works for you.”

Lexa gave a slight nod, “That sounds fine with me, I’ll come by and collect you sometime this evening perhaps.”

“Maybe—“

Clarke was cut off by a loud whine from the dog, his patience running very thin the longer the two women stood chatting in the hall between their apartments.

Lexa closed her door and stepped around Clarke, “I better be off now, Clarke, it was a pleasure to meet you. And,” She swallowed down her nerves, “I look forward to showing you those scenes.”

Clarke grinned mischievously as she stepped into her own apartment, hiding behind her almost closed door, “Are you going to reenact them yourself with that dagger?”

She sniggered as she watched Lexa pause halfway down the hall before shaking her and continuing on into the elevator, the dog trotting loyally by her side. In all the scenarios she had thought of to talk to the brunette, this definitely was never one of them but she was glad to know that her neighbour was everything she had previously thought and more.

Lexa Woods was effortlessly gorgeous and she was definitely less intimidating than she looked, but she was also adorably nerdy and cautious and the doctor knew she was in too deep already.

She ran her hands through her hair and let out a nervous chuckle, ‘“I’m screwed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know...this got away from me halfway through.


End file.
